


Отвратительные гости

by Mey_Chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дофламинго больше не стоит оставлять трупы на кухне Верго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отвратительные гости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loose Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679174) by [Milo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo/pseuds/Milo). 



На полу бесформенной грудой лежал человек с перекошенным лицом, во взгляде навсегда застыло выражение ужаса. Из глубокой раны текла кровь, образуя лужу вокруг тела, и пачкала красивую белую плитку на полу. Верго обнаружил его около пяти минут назад, когда отправился на кухню приготовить обед.  
Дофламинго сидел неподалёку от тела, на пальцах засыхала кровь. Он улыбнулся и помахал Верго, который уставился на него с непроницаемым лицом.  
Верго осторожно подошел к телу. Человек совершенно точно был мёртв. Верго не мог сказать, когда наступила смерть, но был уверен, что Дофламинго довольно давно прикончил его где-то, а потом, как обычно, доставил к Верго, чтобы тот помог избавиться от трупа.  
Окно позади Дофламинго было открыто, волосы и кровь на подоконнике указывали на то, как именно он затащил тело. О, Господи.  
— С этим, — сказал Верго, указывая на труп, — пора завязывать.  
Дофламинго выглядел потрясённым.  
— Он имел наглость оскорбить мою шубу, — сказал он. — Верго, ты же знаешь, что я чувствую, когда люди поливают грязью мою любимую шубу.  
Верго покачал головой.  
— Нет-нет, я не об этом, — сказал он. — Не надо больше оставлять трупы на моей кухне.  
— Что? Он же тут ненадолго, — сказал Дофламинго. — Я избавлюсь от него, когда это я не прибирал за собой!  
— А на полу каждый раз остаётся бардак. — Верго перешагнул через тело, стараясь не запачкать носки кровью, и встал поближе к Дофламинго. — Мне не сложно прикрывать тебя, Доффи, но лучше бы ты придумал, как решать эти дела без лишней грязи.  
— Хмм… — Дофламинго задумчиво прикрыл рукой рот. — Смотри, я могу отнести труп на задний двор, но там увидят соседи. О крыльце и речи не идёт, кровь испортит ковёр… Может, гараж?  
Гараж определённо был лучше кухни. По крайней мере, там легче прятать и легче прибирать. Остальным придётся объяснить, что они больше не могу ставить машины в гараж, но это не было большой проблемой.  
— Вполне возможно. По крайней мере, он далеко отсюда, — сказал Верго. — …Сейчас, полагаю, нам нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы убрать это тело подальше отсюда и сжечь его. Пока кто-нибудь не вошёл и не увидел…  
Входная дверь открылась и снова закрылась. Послышался отчётливый стук каблучков по деревянному паркету.  
— Я дома! Эй, Верго, ты не видел… Господи боже! — взвизгнула Детка 5. — Это… Это мой бывший?!  
Она уставилась, онемев от ужаса, на изувеченное тело на полу. Руки взлетели ко рту, заглушая крик. Верго посмотрел на Дофламинго. Дофламинго ответил ему всё той же обаятельной улыбкой.  
— Серьёзно?- сказал Верго.


End file.
